digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrouchMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the DemiDevimon (Adventure) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 23:28, February 9, 2010 Bad linking We use redirects on this wiki to provide targeted links to sections on pages. Simplifying the links to "Crests" or "Gallantmon" actually hobbles that feature, so please do not do it. In regards to links to character pages - for evolved forms, the link should be something like Garurumon, with Garurumon (Adventure) being a redirect to "Gabumon (Adventure)#Garurumon". Thanks! 23:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Again, please do not kill the links through redirects. 18:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Redirects are used to target links to specific parts of a merged page, and also to keep track of which pages are linking to which sections. By removing them, you are being a detriment to the wiki. Please stop doing it. 21:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Last warning. We have enough trouble correcting links when we get new translations and dubs, and you violating the policy just makes it more of a hassle. 04:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, thank you anyway, then. Best of luck to you. 16:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Please do not do this, either. 04:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::We still prefer to use redirects in many cases, especially if it's names that are written as such. It makes it easier to keep track of all the variations of a name, especially if a disambiguation situation occurs. Lanate (talk) 04:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) tamers articles Thanks for the cleanup! 21:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Grouch images Since those are from a non-Digimon licensed property and so don't fall under fair use, we need you to move them to an offsite image host such as photobucket, imgur, etc., or even something like Sesame Street or Community Wiki, so that we can delete them from our files. The image can still be displayed on your userpage using direct linking. If you need any help with this process, feel free to ask, okay? 15:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure why other sites would be okay with it, but since they depict licensed characters that would not be covered by fair use, since we're not reporting on them, it's just an iffy issue so we prefer to have the images hosted off-wiki, in case they ever cause a problem. 20:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ShadowBeetlemon The black Beetlemon is never indicated to be a separate species of Digimon, and is never actually called ShadowBeetlemon. Per discussion on Talk:Beetlemon, we're leaving it as "Beetlemon", with a (Shadow) parser for the character. 21:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Voice actors What are your sources for the voice actors you just added? The English Frontier credits only list the names of the voice actors that took part in the episode, but doesn't mention who are the characters they voiced, and we are against guessing voices. If you had a source for these (example: an actor stating he/she voiced the character), then please undo my edit and put (Your source here.) tags citing them. Just a reminder, Wikipedia and IMDb aren't sources. 16:06, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :It's not that we saw every edit of yours as unhelpful, it's just that I thought you didn't know about this rule, and simply informed you. These are two different things. 15:08, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::And I'm not saying it's not true, I'm just saying it doesn't have source. This is not about what we know, but about what can be sourced. Voice credits are something we need explicit statements from either the staff or the actors themselves. Sounding exactly like another character is not enough for us. 15:37, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to see you go I regret that you've not had a good experience here, and I hope you find more satisfaction in future endeavors. Please remember that if you ever wish to come back, the door is always open. 16:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Hi. 20:17, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Surname We don't categorize people by surname. 15:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Do we have a reason behind this, though, or is it just that we never got around to it? Personally, I'm okay either way, as long as we have surnames for everyone we categorize. 15:31, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I really don't like categorizing by surname; it may be more correct, but it tends to make the category look like a disorganized mess in my eyes. Lanate (talk) 16:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Stop categorizing by surname. We already told to not do this. If you do this again I'll have to block you. :::Also, before you do another "I feel useless" rage quit, part of being useful is following the rules. 00:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC)/21:22, September 16, 2014 (Brasília) ::::Sorry, I didn't notice that most of the English voice actors were sorted by surname. After looking at the articles' histories, it seems did these, and it was before we decided against sorting by surname, and we still hadn't fixed all of them. I just noticed you were sorting the voice actor articles by surname for a while and I was reverting this all the time, and it became tiring. And anyway, we already told you we don't categorize by surname. Just read a bit higher in this section. ::::As for always following the rules... Well, remember the first time you left the Wiki? It was because you were using bad linking and we told you we use redirects. Well, you still do this. We thank you for noticing the links need to go to the characters rather than the species, but you still didn't do it correctly. ::::However, your claim that we always see your edits as "wrong or unhelpful" is inaccurate. See the info you just added about IceDevimon. You noticed something we didn't. Lanate simply rewrote it in a more fluid way, but that happens all the time, even to my edits. Kryten has fixed my edits multiple times, and I never complained that I felt useless. I think you may have read my previous message about usefullness in the wrong tone, but there's no way to indicate tones in written text, and I was in a hurry when I typed that. It's just that I remember you sometimes saying "I feel useless" after we told you about some mistake you made, then leaving without trying to improve, and I was just trying to say that if you just give up and leave after one fail, then you won't be useful. 21:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Susanoomon Do you happen to have a source for that edit? It would really help us out. 15:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :A note in the episode/anime credits verifying the credit, or a statement from Steve in some capacity (interviews, resume, official site, facebook, etc.) that he had that role. 16:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::The Digipedia citations will be acceptable for now, though we'll eventually need to replace them with something more official. 21:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Update *Redirects do need applicable categories. *The correct syntax for specifying an English voice actor is (En:) . *While the Digipedia citations are useful as a temporary measure, they do not outrank the credits listed in the anime itself (barring special, noted circumstances like an uncredited VA filling in for another, as once done with T.K.), or those given in official statements from the voice actors. If a credit is listed in the anime, then the citation should be ''Digimon Adventure'' cast (changing the season name as appropriate). If Digipedia lists a different role from the one already on the wiki, please check what the official cast list says before revising it. *Citations to the Digipedia should be done using the correct names: [http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm The Digimon Encyclopedia: "Voice Actors: Adventure Character List"] . *Regardless of what the actor goes by now, or what the name of the VA's article is here or on wikipedia, the name used in an infobox should be whatever name the character was credited under with the role. If this does not match the existing article name, a redirect should be created. 15:16, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :In addition, the citations used in conjuction with the VA template should be included as part of the enadd parameter, rather than coming outside of the template. 18:05, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::That should be it for now. 21:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :::What's up? 16:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, they're pretty good. 17:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Just a reminder -- if an episode credits Steven Blum or Steve Blum, the link should be to those names, rather than to Steven Jay Blum. 20:57, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've asked you several times not to do this. Please take a look at the corrections I covered above. 14:23, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::1) The name they're credited under is, matter-of-factly, the name they're credited under. The articles should be accurate. 2) Having the links go to the correct name makes the whatlinkshere tool work correctly. 3) It's wiki policy, and has been pointed out several times. 15:28, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Koji's Stepmother That's not true in Japan. Japan doesn't have split custody -- for all intents and purposes, when a divorce happens, the child is emancipated from the parent who does not have custody. That's why Koji's dad was able to pretend that the mom had died. Koji's father, and thus his stepmother as well, have no legal relationship whatsoever with Koichi, only a biological one. 17:20, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Well, are you Japanese? That's the crux of the issue here. "Stepmother" is purely a legal relationship, not biological, and Japan has different laws from the US or Europe. 21:16, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::No, no, sorry for the confusion. Where you live, you would have a legal relationship with your step parents because you would still have a legal relationship with your biological parents, even if they didn't have custody. In Japan, though, divorce is pretty much a complete severance, meaning that nothing the one parent does legally affects the other. 02:16, September 25, 2014 (UTC) MegaSeadramon and LadyDevimon Just updating you, I finally got time to do a review of all the relevant episodes in English and Japanese, and you were right. I've revised the pages accordingly with all known techniques and dubs. 23:05, January 26, 2016 (UTC)